In The Middle of Snow
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Ia semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan kulit. Suaranya semakin bergetar karena dingin yang semakin menjadi. Namun, ketika kehangatan menghampiri, dengan pasrah Ia berikan senyum terbaiknya./"Salju.. jadilah saksi permintaanku pada Tuhan,"/ Drabble fic GaaSaku./Mind to RnR?


_—Tuhan.. kirimkan pesan ini untuknya,_

_pesan yang mengantarkan isi hatiku_

_._

**In The Middle of Snow**

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.  
**

_Salju.. jadilah saksi atas permintaanku pada Tuhan,_

_dan antarkanlah pesan yang sudah kutitipkan_—

**.**

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Ia berdiri disana. Gadis manis dengan rambut pinknya yang menjuntai sampai pinggul. Tubuh mungilnya berbalut _coat_ lima senti diatas lutut berwarna hitam. Ia tak membawa apapun. Hanya membawa apa yang dia gunakan saat ini. Itupun tak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya di saat hujan salju turun dengan jelas seperti sekarang.

_Emerald_nya memandang kakinya yang berbalut sepatu boot putih dan tertimbun salju. Bergerak-gerak gelisah tak tentu arah. Seolah sedang mencari sesuatu diantara timbunan salju seputih susu tersebut.

Ia tampak kontras di tengah salju. Hanya sepatunya saja yang tampak serupa dengan benda dingin tersebut. Apalagi kulit putih putih pucatnya yang hampir menyamai salju. Meski di malam hari, kontras antara warna rambut, kulit dan pakaian yang Ia kenakan tetaplah terlihat mencolok.

Hari semakin malam dan salju turun semakin deras. Gadis bermahkotakan pink ini tetap berdiri di sana. Tak memperdulikan setiap manusia yang lewat dan memperhatikannya penuh rasa keheranan dan kekaguman. Bahkan terkadang, salah satu dari mereka menawarkannya untuk sekedar pulang bersama meskipun tak saling mengenal.

Tapi Ia sama sekali tak bergeming. Setiap ajakan yang Ia terima hanya Ia balas dengan gumaman singkat tanpa arti. Membuat orang tersebut mengundurkan diri dengan hati lebih bingung dari sebelumnya.

Ia tetap di sana. Berdiri dengan posisi yang sama namun dengan waktu yang terus berjalan mendekati malam sampai ke tengah. Kepalanya masih menunduk. Masih meratapi kakinya yang semakin tertutup dengan salju. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya menegang saat jam besar yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya berdentang untuk beberapa kali. Menandakan bahwa hari sudah berganti menjadi hari esok dan hanya tinggal menunggu matahari yang akan terbit beberapa jam ke depan.

Gadis ini mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang jam besar di tengah taman tempatnya berdiri. Matanya memandang dimana jarum panjang dan jarum pendek jam tersebut berhenti sementara. Dan dengan seketika sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah manisnya yang tampak pucat.

Kedua tangannya terangkat menyambut guyuran salju. Mereka meleleh saat tangan gadis yang berbalut sarung tangan kulit itu menyentuhnya.

Hujan salju semakin deras dan gadis ini semakin menggigil. Ia tak merapatkan tubuhnya pada _coat _tebalnya dan masih tetap menengadahkan tangannya. Seolah kedinginan bukanlah penghalang baginya untuk terus menikmati cuaca ekstrem yang menderanya saat ini.

Tepat saat dentingan jam terakhir, Ia mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya dengan senyumnya yang semakin menipis.

"Tuhan, namaku Haruno Sakura," gadis ini mulai bicara. "dengan salju sebagai pengantar dan jam besar dihadapanku sebagai saksi, aku meminta sebuah harapan padaMu,"

Ucapannya terhenti saat salju berhenti menghujaninya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini meski menutup mata. Senyumnya mulai berkembang kembali. "Aku punya seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupku di luar lingkar keluarga dan sahabat."

Ia semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan kulit. Suaranya semakin bergetar karena dingin yang semakin menjadi. Senyumannya berubah menjadi kekehan kecil, lalu Ia kembali tersenyum dan mulai berdoa kembali.

"Aku mencintainya lebih dari hidupku sendiri. Aku mencintainya tanpa mencintai apa yang Ia punya. Tulus tanpa memandang materinya."

Angin malam di musim salju berhembus membuat salju yang tak menghujaninya tempias menerjang tubuh mungilnya. Tanpa Ia membuka mata pun, Ia tahu apa yang membuatnya hangat ditengah dingin yang melanda.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku mau. Tak perduli seberapa besar dan sulitnya itu, Kau akan selalu memberiku kebahagiaan. Maka untuk kali ini, aku meminta satu hal yang berbeda dari biasanya,"

Ia memberi jeda untuk ucapan selanjutnya. Mencerna kata yang tepat agar lebih ringan saat mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Seulas senyum lagi-lagi terukir diwajah manisnya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Hanya satu permintaanku padamu, Tuhan.." suaranya mulai terdengar ringan.

Ia merasakan kehangatan semakin mendekati dirinya. Membuatnya semakin yakin untuk terus melanjutkan doa yang sedari dulu selalu dipanjatkannya.

"..jagalah dia untukku selalu. Kehilangannya adalah suatu kegagalan terbesar dalam hidupku."

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat terakhir itu, sebuah lengan merengkuhnya dari belakang. Ia tahu benar siapa orang itu. Maka dari itu, Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menggenggam tangan yang melingkar di perutnya. Terlebih ketika hembusan nafas seseorang menggelitik lehernya dan memberikan kehangatan tersendiri untuknya

Sakura membuka matanya. Pemandangan awal hanyalah pilar jam besar dan terhalangi butiran-butiran salju melayang. Salju tak lagi menghujaninya karena payung sudah menutupinya sejak Ia mulai berdoa.

"Tuhan," Ia kembali berucap. "..terima kasih,"

Ia tersenyum manis. Tangannya mengusap tangan seorang pemuda yang sedang mendekapnya dari belakang sambil memegang payung.

"Tuhan," pemuda dibelakangnya berucap. "namaku Rei Gaara."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar suara berat itu berucap rendah. Tampak tak pantas jika diucapkan bagi seorang yang berperangai dingin dan datar tanpa retakan.

"Aku punya seorang gadis yang kucintai." ucap pemuda itu. "gadis yang selalu melengkapi kekuranganku,"

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah datarnya. Sebuah pemandangan langka dimana senyuman itu amat dicari oleh setiap gadis yang memujanya. "Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata."

Gaara memejamkan matanya. "Karena itu.."

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya agar sang gadis berhenti menggigil.

"..biarkan aku menjalankan perintahMu untuk menjaganya seumur hidupku,"

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

*Tengok kanankiri*

Yak~ sebuah fic gaje pelepas penat. Ini buat ayang Gaara yang ulang tahun tanggal 19 januari kemarin. Kado kecil yang saya harap banyak yang suka. Tapi sayangnya saya telat. Huaaaaaa

Semoga ga mengecewakan mengingat saya nulisnya Cuma dua jam.

Makasih yang udah mau luangin waktu buat baca fic abal saya.

Kritik, saran dan flame sangat saya tunggu.

Sign,

Mei


End file.
